memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Strange New World (episode)
An Enterprise landing party believes T'Pol is conspiring with a species of Rock creatures on a strange class M planet. Summary While headed for an unnamed nebula, Enterprise unexpectedly passes an unknown planet with an Earth-like atmosphere and surface. T'Pol designates this type of planet as Minshara-class. Sensor scans of the planet reveal no sign of intelligent lifeforms. An away team comprised of captain Archer, T'Pol, Reed, Trip, Travis, Cutler and Novakovich travels to the surface by shuttlepod. After a few hours of exploration, the captain and Reed return to the Enterprise, while the rest stays on the surface overnight for scientific investigation (though Trip and Travis stay more for personal interest). After some time, a storm emerges and the surface crew needs to take shelter in a nearby cave. While T'Pol and Trip are discussing how to settle in the cave, Novakovich notices movement in the back of the cave. When Travis goes back to the original camping site to recover food which they had forgotten, he as well sees a few seemingly humanoid lifeforms wandering around outside. As he tells this to the rest of the crew on his return Novakovich seems to loose his mind and runs away out of the cave. Trip and Travis try to follow and search for Novakovich, to no avail. However Trip briefly notices a lifeform which apparently emerges out of a rock and sinks back in again. Meanwhile T'Pol has gone to explore the deeper parts of the cave, leaving only Cutler behind who does not feel at ease about it at all, and eventually decides to go after T'Pol. When she nears T'Pol, she finds her talking to a few lifeforms, but by the time the two actually meet there is no one else there anymore and T'Pol denies any meeting. They go back to the front of the cave where they meet Trip and Travis again and hear about the rock body. Cutler then tells about T'Pol's meeting but the latter denies again. The others do not believe her and are becoming suspicious about the away mission as the prolongation was specifically upon the instigation of T'Pol. The captain finally decides to get the away team back to the Enterprise but the shuttle is unable to land due to the storm. The away team is then forced back in the cave for the night. However, since Novakovich would not go in the cave with the others, it is decided to use the still experimental transporter to bring him back. Following that, Phlox discovers that he has been affected by a kind of local pollen brough by the storm (and that the others could be affected as well). Follows a phase where the state of all the members of the away team becoming more serious. Trip become seriously delusionnal and keeps pointing a gun at T'Pol and shooting at the rocks. Meanwhile, on the Enterprise, Phlox discovers that the pollen has a poisonnous effect, creating the need to teleport an antidote (as well as a sedative) to the team on the planet. The tension reaches its maximum in T'Pol and Trip pointing a phaser at each other. Finally, the captain, unable to reason Trip, resorts to elaborate on Trip's desillusions and the later is finally disabled by T'Pol (which has been given instructions by Hoshi because she has fallen back to her native speech, suggesting that she has been affected as well, only able to control it better). She then proceeds to administer the antidote to all the members of the away team (including herself). Next morning, the storm is over, everyone is ok and the planet is as beautiful as it was the day before, making the previous night looks like a bad dream. Background Information * In "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", Captain Archer's bio screen reveals that this unnamed planet, the first visited by the Enterprise NX-01, would later be named Archer IV. Captain Archer also mentioned it to Captain Hernandez in 2154. * This episode is the first to establish that "Class M" (as Star Trek fans are accustomed to hearing) actually stands for, in Vulcan planetary classification, "Minshara class". Memorable Quotes QUOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Kellie Waymire as Elizabeth Cutler *Henri Lubatti as Ethan Novakovich *Rey Gallegos as a crewman References Archer IV; cormalite; EV pack; Florida Keys; George Webb; inaprovaline; Loracus Prime; Minshara class; Nitrogen narcosis; Omega training mission; plomeek broth; Titan; tropolisine; Velik; Vulcan nerve pinch; Y-500 class Category: ENT episodes de:Geistergeschichten nl:Strange New World